


Credits: Aftermath

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: ARGT AU, Closure, The Reel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: At long last, Bendy and Alice escape. The reality waiting outside is very different that the one they've been trapped in.
Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910182
Kudos: 13





	Credits: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



Light painfully stung Bendy’s eyes. When was the last time he even saw the sun? Hours? Day? Months? Years? Honestly, he had no idea. He squeezed Alice’s hand tighter, just to make sure she was there. She squeezed back as his eyes started to adjust. Colors other than black and sepia.

Who knew?

“They’re back!” Boris’ welcome and painfully loud voice cried out. Light and color blurred into view just as the wolf slammed into him. His little brother wrapping both arms around him, lifting him up, and shaking him back and forth. “ _And_ they have the piece!” He was laughing. He was happy and safe and…

“Bendy?” He turned to see Felix, a _talking_ Felix, cautiously moving towards him and Alice. “Are you alright?” Alice’s grip suddenly tightened on his hand, pulling him away from the cat. She had her other arm around Boris and a sweet scent lingering in the air.

“Woah there, Feathers!” Cuphead, not Diamond...they weren’t the same. Not really. “Just makin’ sure you’re both okay.” He explained slowly, hold his hand up lowly. Alice’s grip loosened up after eying him carefully.

“Sorry…” She mumbled, releasing both demon and wolf. “You scared me.” The angel whispered sheepishly. Cuphead looked confused but held his hands up further, stepping back from them. Holly, Cala, and Mugman looked up from the stairs. Each wearing a face of varying concern.

“Uhh, so you got the piece?” Holly said smoothly, trying to change subjects. Alice blinked rapidly before holding up the reel. She nodded in approval, smiling softly as she stood up. “Great, I think that’s a new record.”

“Record?” Bendy mumbled. He had no real idea what any of them were talking about. Yes, the reel must have worked. Everyone was looking at him funny, except Alice. She looked as lost as him. “What ‘record’?”

“You two were only in there for twenty minutes…if that,” Mugman said slowly, “and ya got the piece. Normally it takes us days of fightin’,” he glanced to Cala, “folks to get it.” Bendy felt himself sink to the floor. “That’s the fastest we’ve ever gotten a piece.”

“Safest too.” Cala chimed in, swinging her arm with a strained smile. “Neither of you have a scratch! That’s...oh...d-did I, did I say something wrong?” Bendy could feel tears slipping down his cheeks, and he stared hard down at the porch.

Twenty minutes. 

All of that horrible _suffering_ and _stardust_ , watching toons die, fighting for their lives, _killing_ those _monsters_ , in _twenty cussing minutes!?_ That's it!? It couldn’t have...It wasn’t possible! ...right? The pieces did sometimes mess with time, pushing it forward. Like the cog did at the cliffs...but _backwards?_

“B-Bendy?” Boris whimpered. He looked up and saw his brother's big puppy eyes. “What’s wrong? What happened in there?” His mouth felt too dry. Like he swallowed the desert whole.

Where did he even begin? How could he tell them what they became? What they turned into. How they became shadows of who they once were. And to top it all off, that it could’ve been because of him and Alice. He didn’t know. He didn’t know any of it! It didn’t make sense.

“A lot.” Alice finally whispered, shuffling next to them. Her voice breaking the tense silence up. “Let’s just get the piece sealed away, and then we can...try to explain.” She shook her head. “I honestly don’t know if we can, but…” Her lips settled into a thin line, “we’ll try.”

“It wasn’t twenty minutes to you two, was it?” Felix asked gently. Alice shook her head again. “How long was it?” She shook again. “Stars…” He swore under his breath, then fixed his hat with grim determination. “Well, let’s get the reel taken care of first, then we’ll all sit down and have a talk. Okay?” She nodded, helping Bendy to his feet. The demon nodded too, as they walked back to the house.

The sooner the reel was gone, the sooner Bendy would feel marginally better. 

Sure, they’d have to talk eventually. Tell them what happened in the resort, or rather what _could’ve_ happened. But for now, Bendy was just happy to see them all alive and well. He looked up at Alice as they left and she had a knowing look on her face, sharing the sentiment wholeheartedly.

It would all work out, eventually. Despite everything they’d been through in the past who knew how long, one thought was bugging Bendy. One he passed by Alice in a hushed whisper while at the house waiting for Holly to get the latest rune combination together.

“Do you think they got their ending?” She tapped her fingers against the reel’s lid, something close to a smile but not quite forming on her lips. “A better one than _they_ left them with?”

“I hope so.” She whispered, biting her lip. “Stars, I hope so.”

-

And with that, Bendy and Alice made their way back to the house. Later that day, the reel would be sealed safely away. Never to inflict its troubles on the questers again. The stories and realties within its film would remain and play out to a new story. One written by a small demon and fierce angel.

After all, they did live ‘happily ever after’…per the couple’s request.

Who was the reel to refuse such earnest souls?

So, it did one more ‘happy’ ending.


End file.
